Pretend
by ilovecreekanddipx3
Summary: Len thinks hes in love with Miku, one cross-dressing Kaito can change that. LenxKaito KaitoxLen contains some onesided LenxMiku shounen ai


WARNING:  
Contain's yaoi/shounen ai, wuhtever you want to call it. It contains BL. (sorta, not much, but still, i dont want to cause you trauma incase you stumbled upon this by accident xD). Do NOT read if thats not your thing =P  
And yes, I made a KaitoxLen fic, because I HAV DAH POWAHHH!  
Contains some traces of MikuxLen. *cough cough*

Just read it, mmkay? xD

I GOT INSPIRATION FOR THIS FROM A PICTURE I FOUND ON GOOGLE.

Len sighed quietly, he twirled a chunk of his blonde hair around his finger as he laid on his bed, buried beneth various teddy bears he'd collected over the years.

His thoughts drowned him as he tried to sleep. The moonlight shone on the hardwood floor, lighting up his room. He kept thinking about...Miku.

The mention of her name sent vibrations throughout his body. Her pale face and lustfull cherry lips, and her long, turqoise hair she tied up in pigtails... Len sighed, tracing his finger along the face on one of his teddy bears. He fell into a dreamfilled sleep, thoughts of Miku swarmed his head and suffocated him.

When Len woke up, it was past noon. He grunted, pulling himself out of bed. The sunlight shone through window, making his room glow, making it impossible to go back to sleep, anyway. Still in his Penguin PJ's, Len went downstairs.

Rin sat on the couch watching cartoons, eating a bowl of cheerios. She didn't even look up at him as Len stumbled dumbly towards the fridge. He grabbed a carton of milk and poured himself a glass.

"Kaito called." Rin said, eyes not leaving the T.V.

Len rose his eyebrows. "Oh? When?"

"At like, 7 this morning or something." Rin muttered.

"Why'd he call that early?" Len wondered out loud. Rin looked at him, annoyed.

"Why would I know? His voice sounded urgent though. You should probably call him back."

"Okay..." Len mumbled, figureing that if it was THAT urgent, Rin would have woken him up. So he figured Kaito could wait untill he finished his glass of milk. Once Len finished, he grabbed the cordless phone and went back upstairs to his room. He dialed Kaito's phone number.

"Hello?" Kaito's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hi." Len said. "You called?"

"YES! I've been waiting all morning for you to call me back!" Kaito said, obviously happy that Len had returned his call.

"Don't call here before noon." Len muttered. "Unless your trying to get ahold of Rin. Shes up at like, 5."

Kaito forced a laugh. "Okay. Well anyway. I was wondering, could you come over for a bit? If its not to much trouble?"

"Sure." Len said. Kaito just lived down the street. It took less then 10 minutes to get there.

"Okay! Well bye." Kaito said, hanging up before Len got a chance to say anything back.

Len chucked the phone onto his bed. He walked towards his closet, putting on his usual clothes. He turned off the light and closed his bedroom door behind him. He headed down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Rin asked.

"To Kaito's." Len muttered.

Rin didn't even reply. Len knew she really didn't care.

Len left the house, stepping into the warm, summer air. He started down the sidewalk, admiring the cloudless sunny day. Children ran around on the streets, chasing each other. Others rode their bikes, and others just simply walked. About half way to Kaito's house, Len ran into Meiko.

"Hey! Len!" Meiko exclaimed, running towards him from across the street, and to his desire, Miku followed her.

"Hi, Meiko." Len smiled. "Miku." he nodded at her. Miku grinned and nodded back, stopping Len's heart.

"Where you off to?" Meiko asked.

"Um, i'm going to Kaito's." Len said. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh! We were just on our way to your house actually." Meiko smiled. Len gasped quietly, Miku was going to be at his house? When he WASN'T there? Damnit! Whatever Kaito needed to see him about better be important. "Is Rin home?"

"Yeah she is." Len replied, sulking.

"Okay. Well, catch you later, Len!" Meiko said, taking off. She dragged Miku with her. Len took one last look at Miku before they dissapeared around the curb.

Len dashed to Kaito's house, hopping that Kaito would just tell him what he wanted to talk to him about, and then he'd be able to get back home before Miku and Meiko left.

Len approached Kaito's house. He rung the doorbell, tapping his foot, waiting for the door to open.

Then Len heard a faint 'C'mmon in!'

Len opened the door. He stepped inside, expecting Kaito to be there, but he wasn't. "Kaito?"

"I'll be right down. Just take a seat on the couch." Kaito replied. The voice seemed to be coming from upstairs.

Len sat down. He looked around Kaito's messy house, there were papers strewn everyone and clothes littered the floor. Len wondered how Kaito could stand to live like this. But he remebered Kaito lived by himself, so he figured it might be a bit harder to keep the house clean.

After about 10 minutes, Kaito came trotting down the stairs.

"'Bout time." Len muttered. "Will you just tell me why you needed to see me? I should be ge-" He stopped talking the second he laid an eye on the man standing in front of him.

Kaito had his short blue hair tied up in pigtails with a black ribbon. He wore a grey, collared, sleeveless shirt with blue trim and a blue tie. He wore a really disturbingly short black skirt. (it was short enough to be able to tell he was wearing lacey blue panties) He had on knee high black socks and glittery blue highheels that looked to be about 4 inches high. The overall outfit just looked plain riduculous.

"WHAT THE-" Len couldn't even find the right words, he had absalutly nothing to say to...kaito's outfit. "You look like a drag queen wannabe."

Kaito frowned. "Thanks. I try." He said sarcastically.

It took Len a few moments to realize that Kaito's outfit, was in fact, a close replica of Miku's. Although it looked alot better on Miku...

"Why...are you dressed like that?" Len asked, disgusted.

"Do you like it?" Kaito asked, he did a 360 degree turn, so Len could see all the angles.

"..."

Kaito sighed, sitting down beside Len.

"Well, I thought you might like me if I dressed like Miku." Kaito muttered.

Len's widened. "What?! What makes you think that?"

"You like Miku? Right?" Kaito asked, Len was horrified, he didn't think anyone knew! "Well... I want you to like me too..."

Len was to caught up in the horror of the fact that people knew he liked Miku to notice that Kaito was leaning towards him. Kaito trapped Len in his arms and kissed him.

Len's eyes burst open. He squirmed, desperate to get out of Kaito's grip. Len couldn't help but notice his stomach tingling as Kaito devoured his sanity. He felt like he was going cough up and choke on his insides.

Kaito broke the kiss, and looked down at Len with sad, blue eyes. "Please... Pretend i'm Miku or something... just for a few seconds..." He muttered, kissing Len again. Len felt like he fell into a trance, his entire body was numb, he was breathless as Kaito deepened the kiss. Len was so confused, his thoughts choked him, why was he LETTING Kaito kiss him? and WHY did he...like it?

Kaito pulled away again. "...I'm begging you...just...kiss me back...please..." He murmured, pulling Len onto his lap. Once again, Kaito's and his lips met. Len kissed him back, he wrapped his arms around Kaito's torso. Kaito pulled away a quartor of an inch, his nose pressed up against Len's. "Len...please...pretend i'm Miku...just this once...."

"No." Len muttered. Kaito respected Len's wishes. He pulled away, and sat on the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry...Len..." Kaito mumured quietly.

"No... Kaito... I dont want to pretend your Miku." Len mumured, crawling over to where Kaito was sitting, he climbed into his arms. "I want to kiss..._you._"

Kaito stared at him. This time, Len was the one to gently press his lips against Kaito's. Kaito kissed back, their lips moved together slowly.

Then, Len realized something.

He was blind. He'd never realized his affection towards Kaito, he'd always felt strongly of him, but he would never had expected his feelings to be feelings of love. He'd never realized he was only forcing himself to like Miku as an excuse to avoid thinking about his feelings for Kaito.

All it took for Len to realize that, was this one simple kiss.


End file.
